The invention relates to a toilet seat lifting and lowering device. In particular, the invention has a rope assembly that allows a user to lift and lower the toilet seat without having to actually touch the seat itself.
It is necessary for men to raise the toilet seat when urinating. However, most men forget to lower the seat again, thus leaving the task for the female who follows. Because of the fear of spreading bacteria and germs, people are often hesitant to touch the toilet seat. Thus, there exists a need for a device which would allow a person to lift or lower the seat without actually touching the seat itself. Such a device would maintain the seat in the desired position until it is clear to lower the seat.
While the units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved toilet seat lifting and lowering device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved toilet seat lifting and lowering device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a toilet seat lifting and lowering device that allows a user to lift or lower a toilet seat without having to touch the seat with his or her hands. The device has a rope assembly and a plate assembly. The plate assembly is mounted to the wall immediately above the toilet. The rope assembly extends from the toilet seat to the plate assembly, and controls positioning of the seat. The rope assembly includes an elongated piece of rope having two ends and a loop opposite the ends, and a pair of clamps secured to the toilet seat. Each rope end is secured to one of the clamps. The plate assembly has an elongated base, a top hook, a bottom hook, and at least one U-shaped guide. In order to lower the toilet seat, the rope loop is extended upward towards the top hook, under the guides, and is looped over the top hook to maintain the toilet seat in the lower position. To lift the seat, the loop is released from the top hook and pulled down over the top surface of the guides toward the bottom hook. To maintain the seat in the lifted position the loop is looped around the bottom hook.
It is an object of the invention to produce a toilet seat lifting and lowering device that allows a user to change the positioning of the toilet seat without having to touch the seat with his or her hands. Accordingly, the device comprises a rope assembly whereas the user need only touch the rope assembly to raise and lower the seat.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.